Talk:The Prince and the Hopper
Thanks for the revision everyone. I couldn't remember the names of the frogs >< -Raytheon The opening cutscene is so friggin' LONG, I couldn't believe it Sabishii 22:28, 30 August 2007 (CDT) The CS is hilarious for this quest. Worth activating just to read it. Whetstone I think the walkthrough could use a little more numbers/bullets to give each step a clearer distinction from the others. I just did this quest and almost managed to miss the part about going to G-10/H-10 to get a cutscene first. e.g. 1. Talk to Maudaal 2. Exit to Wajaom Woodlands from G-10 of Aht Urhgan 3. Head to Mamook (Entrance D-12 from Wajaom Woodlands) I also think it's a little too descriptive. For example, the part about using a chocobo whistle or chocobo and having Warp if there's no BLM in the party -- These are actually non-specific to this quest and applicable to any quest that involves travelling long distances. I'd edit the article myself, but I'd just like to put my thoughts across to you first. I just did this fight, and for me one of the frogs had a different name than the listed ones. There was the Casanova, Mikilulu, Mikiruru, Mikirulu, and the new "Nikilulu". I don't know if maybe there's a random element to this or what, but I figured I'd share. Testimonials *Soloed by 75 Bst/whm. Broke stoneskin near the end.. maybe took 50 dmg total. Fuguar jug pet used 5/5 beast affinity Jado818 21:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) *Confirmed solo by 70 Drg/Whm. Silenced near end of fight, bring an echo drop in case. Ranok1989 *Confirmed solo by 75 PLD/DNC. Ridiculously easy. With Drain Samba II and Joyeuse, never healed myself in any other form and stayed above 1100 HP. *Confirmed solo by 75 DRG/RDM. It may be possible to win without using Healing Breath. **I know it is possible at 80, I didn't even get low enough to trigger it D: --Dimi of Carbuncle 16:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Confirmed solo by 75 DRG/WHM. *Confirmed solo by 69 DRG/BLU with use of one Hi-potion+3 *Confirmed solo by 75 MNK/NIN. *Confirmed solo by 75 DRG/SAM. *Confirmed solo by 75 RDM/NIN with Stoneskin only and average gear. *Confirmed solo by 75 NIN/WAR with evasion gear. *Confirmed solo by 75 SMN/WHM using Ramuh's Thunderspark for initial aggro followed by Chaotic Strike until death. *Confirmed solo by 75 DRK/SAM with Max HP gears and scythe without problem. Killed in 4 guillotines. *Won solo by a 60 DRG/BLU. Not an extremely difficult fight, but solo experience is required. Be sure to bring plenty of echo drops. Save TP to stun AM if Super Jump isn't available. - Ooka 05:54, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *Basically solo'd by a 75 SAM/DNC. Had RDM/WHM there, but all I did was haste and Phal II the SAM. He killed by himself with little trouble and taking almost no damage. *Easily soloable by a BLU75 with any sub. Just do Disseverment -> Hysteric Barrage -> Frenetic Rip -> Head Butt -> Disseverment again when it is up, followed by another Hysteric Barrage if it's not already dead. They only spell it even got to cast was Firaga (not Firaga III, or Firaga II, just Firaga XD). I don't think any of the little frogs even hit me once. --Kyrial 19:58, 28 August 2007 (CDT) *I soloed it easily as a 74 DRG/WHM atacking only Cassanova, his four friends do little damage and I only had to heal myself four or five times. It should be doable by lower level drg's with little problem, just be aware that five frogs will be hitting you at the same time so use your fastest healing breath trigger (bar-spells instead of dia) and be ready to stun frog song because if you get turned into a frog you lose your wyvern. As a general note the footprint needed is near the end of the lower tunnel at G-7, while its faster to run through the vicious liquid tunnel you have to pass two true sound poroggos, its safer to drop down to the large room at I-8 and run up the ramp. (Just be careful of the mobs guarding the mirror in the middle of the first large room.) Telford 19:53, 6 September 2007 (CDT) *As for the actual fight, I went as RDM/NIN as it was 'confirmed soloed by...', but in my opinion, Utsusemi is wiped out way too quickly by the 5 frogs anyway. I soloed it easily without the use of Utsusemi, and hence I think any other sub (BLM for Warp?) would suffice. --Kisacake 15:42, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *Easily soloed by a experienced 75DRG/BLU no exellent solo gear required. Cocoon before popping and the fight is a breeze. --Bloodblade 16:48, 28 September 2008 (UTC) *Very Easily soloed as DRG75/WHM37, used Healing Breath about 2-3 times, no special gear in terms of defensive/offensive, only attacked Cassanova, his minions barely scratched me doing on average only 14-20 Dmg per hit. -- Fyyvoaa *Confirmed easy solo by DNC75/NIN37. --Nimotas 06:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * MNK80/DNC: Meat Mithkabobs, 2hour gear, Focus, Dodge, and Hundred Fists. Took about a minute. (Yes, I'm saying it was overkill. I could've probably done it without the 2houring) --Tengokujin 17:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Wow! I read this and was a bit worried about soloing it, but figured what the heck. Took my 80DRG/WHM over. I had an Icarus Wing on me, RR, Instant Warp in case things went bad. I cast Haste and Protect on myself and copied both over to my Wyvern (2/5 Empathy). I engaged and... wow, this went down fast! I didn't even use Wing, hit Angon when I hit 100 TP, and took it down with the quickness - 2 or more WS, but nothing to worry about altogether. I didn't even need to use Healing Breath once and was down to 75% HP by the end of it. Good times! --Jhubsch 03:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC)